Tale of Two Boys (and a Girl)
by Crakaboom
Summary: A spell goes a little wrong


**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. This is an AU.**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Year: 1**

 **WC: 1624**

 **Prompt:** **[prompt] Getting sucked into a new world, (not including finding out you are a witch/wizard), like Jumanji.**

"I don't feel too good about this," muttered Ron as he pulled his broken wand out of the pockets of his robes.

It was halfway through their second year of Hogwarts; Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trying out a new spell. It was Hermione's idea. They had all gathered in the woods behind Hagrid's hut, figuring that since no one but Hagrid usually came back here, it would be the perfect place for the spell. It took a lot of concentration, after all.

"It'll be fine Ron, as long as we time this correctly, then nothing should go wrong," Hermione said, trying to reassure him as she aimed her wand at the ingredients laid out on the ground in front of them: Harry followed suit, aiming his wand toward the pile.

Ron hesitated at first, but relented, following suit and aiming his wand at the pile, too. They all spoke the words to Hermione's new spell, " _Teletatus Portitat!_ " The spell was created for teleportation around the castle. This was the first time they had created a spell, so they were all excited.

A large flash of red light emitted from two of their wands, while one emitted blue light. The three lights were followed by a large flash, and the three were transported to a new world…

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

The trio woke up in a brightly lit room, but the light did not come from torches and candles like in the corridors of Hogwarts, instead the light came from a bright strip on the ceiling.

"Woah, where did we teleport?" Ron squinted at the lights.

Hermione looked around the room and found the door, trying to open it, but failing.

"Alohomora."

The door still wouldn't budge, in fact, nothing emitted from Hermione's wand at all.

"My magic doesn't work!" she exclaimed with worry.

Both Ron and Harry tried, neither achieving anything more than words. Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a tall man, dressed in a white baggy suit.

"What are you kids doing in here?" the man asked with a gruff voice.

'Uh...we don't know," Ron replied, his face flushed of all colour.

"Well then, scat! Get out!" The man swatted them with his clipboard and walked into what seemed to be his office.

They walked down the hall and found the lunch area; there seemed to be nobody in the large room, so they strolled in and sat down.

"Where are we?" Ron asked, confused as usual.

"How am _I_ supposed to know? I haven't seen any lights like these." Hermione gestured up at the ceiling again.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, still contemplating where they were and how they got there.

"It was probably the spell, it transported us somewhere. Now we just need to figure out _where_ ," Harry said, looking for a window of some sorts.

He finally spotted one and stopped, only staring out the window. The other two were confused, until they looked in the direction Harry was looking. They stood and all walked to the window, looking out with awe, for what they saw was not a busy London street, nor was it a simple road, it was a vast landscape of rust coloured dust.

"Where are we?" Ron asked once again, annoying Hermione who was slowly realizing exactly where they were.

"Space, Mars to be specific, the smallest planet in the solar system," Hermione explained, "But how did we get up here without dying?"

"Well, you see, we have these things called space suits, that make sure we don't explode from the pressure," a voice came from behind them.

Another man was standing there, this one much shorter than the man with the clipboard from earlier. He seemed to know what he was talking about, considering he was wearing one of these space suits.

"Do you kids need some food? Or are you just hanging around skipping class?" He smiled, "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Uh...sure! We were just skipping, class is so boring." Ron smiled back and decided against telling him where they were really from, scared that he would take them to get 'help'.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." He flashed another grin and walked away.

Suddenly, the building started to shake, the lights in the eating area and hallway next to it going out.

A scream was released from a room down the hall.

"What was that?" Ron asked again, looking around the lunch room.

"I think it came from down there" Harry replied, walking towards the door to the hall.

Hermione followed behind Harry, picking up a small stool along the way. Ron hesitated a moment before following with a whimper.

They walked cautiously to the room where the sound came from. When they reached the door, Harry grabbed the handle and pulled it open. The only source of light came from an emergency light on the ceiling, so they only had a vague outline of the woman laying on the ground. They walked closer and found that her eyes were rolled into the back of her head.

Ron ran out of the room immediately, dashing down the hallway, into another room. Harry and Hermione continued inspecting the room until they heard a scream from the neighbouring room, a high-pitched girly scream at that.

They dashedinto the room to see what had happened. Ron sat on the ground, breathing heavily for just a moment before his breathing stopped altogether. He slumped on the floor, no life left in his body.

"NO!" Hermione and Harry shouted in unison as they rushed over to his body. His robe was ripped all the way down his body, leaving the large gash in his chest exposed.

Hermione gasped for breath, feeling as though someone had just stabbed her. Her friend was lying in front of her, dead. Harry wiped the tears from her eyes and said slowly, "Hermione, we need to get out of here, now."

They both stood up and sprinted through the station, trying to find a way to get home.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

They eventually found all the ingredients that they used for the spell. They found an empty room, locked the door, and piled them together. Then they pulled their wands.

"What if our magicdoesn't work?" Harry frowned, worried.

There was a large bang at the door, and a sound came at the door, a sort of scratching.

"We die," Hermione whispered with a grim look on her face.

They aimed their wands at the ingredients and spoke the words again, nothing happened for a moment, then the flash came….

They found themselves in the exact room they had watched Ron die.

"What? Why did we get teleported here?" Harry wondered aloud, avoiding the sight of Ron's dead body.

"His wand!" Hermione exclaimed, realizing how they got transported to Mars, in what seemed to be the future.

She snatched his wand out of his limp fingers, and they gathered the ingredients once again, but on their way to the empty room, they heard a growling behind them.

A grotesque creature of horrific size towered over the two of them, teeth sharpened to a point. Harry stood in front of Hermione and shouted, " _GO_!"

"I can't just leave you, we already lost Ron!" Hermione cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"You have to, I'm not gonna let you die." He looked at her and nodded, turning back to the beast in front of him, aiming his wand.

Hermione ran and used the spell with the broken wand, but not before hearing Harry's scream resonate through the building.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Hermione sat up with a jolt, sweat pouring off her face. _Was it just a dream?_ She wondered...then she realized she was sitting in the Forbidden Forest, behind Hagrid's hut. _Oh no, it wasn't!_

She managed to stand up and walk into Hagrid's hut, breaking down as soon as she sat down.

"Oh hey, Hermi- oh no, what's wrong? Where are Harry and Ron, weren't they with you?" Hagrid started with a friendly welcome, then realized she was crying.

"T-they….they're….gone," Hermione managed to squeak out.

"What do ya mean 'they're gone'? Where did they go?" Hagrid asked.

"They're _dead_ ," Hermione whispered, fighting the urge to wail.

"What? How? This isn't some trick, now is it?" Hagrid looked worried.

"I am completely serious. We went hereto do the spell, the one I told you about...and something went wrong...I think we ended up travelling into the future… Because, there were these really advanced lights on the ceiling…nyway, we went to look around and the power went out… A-and we heard a scream… S-so we f-followed it and found a dead lady on the ground… Ron ran out and a few seconds later we hear him scream… … A-and we looked for him and found him…d-d-dead…" Hermione trailed off, sobbing into her hands.

Hagrid handed her a handkerchief and sat back, contemplating the story she had told.

"So, that was Ron, but what about Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"H-he… W-well, we were about to escape when the monster came back…. H-he fought it. Harry fought the terrifying _thing_ that was in that building… I heard his screams right before I cast the spell." She buried her head in her hands, but didn't cry anymore. She was all dried up.

At this point, Hagrid had began to cry, hearing the heroic tale of Harry sacrificing his life so that Hermione could live another day was inspiring, and he wanted to share this with all of Hogwarts.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

The next day, Hagrid and Hermione shared this tale with Dumbledore, and he shared it with the school, using it as a lesson to not try their own magic, and to inspire the students with a chilling tale of two boys...


End file.
